Bloodthirsty
by Nini the Kakashi Obsessed
Summary: AU. Lost in his pursuit for a victim, Hatake Kakashi accidentally changes his seventeen year old student into a creature of the night. KakaSaku.
1. Prologue & Lose Control

Author's Notes: Hello, and if this at all seems familiar, yes I published this story two and a half years ago and have now completely changed and revised the prologue and first chapter. (Not to mention the whole story, in general.) So, do not accuse me of plagarism, I wrote this story the first time and have made all the changes and revisions myself.

Also, this story is an** AU. "Alternate Universe**." That means we're not in Konoha anymore, Toto.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There is explicit sexual content reccommended for those age 18+. (ironic since it's a seventeen year old writing it...)

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I am merely taking his characters and putting them in entertaining situations for my own enjoyment. (And hopefully for others as well.)

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodthirsty<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Leathern wings burst from his back, the blood flittering through the air all around him, splattering along the concrete sidewalk below. The thick tree branch he stood on shook uncertainly with the newfound weight but calmed as he stood still, his eyes scanning the apartment complex across the street from him.

He watched as a round woman opened the door to her apartment, her two children trailing behind her like baby quails. Even from here, he could hear the pulsing of her heart, the metallic rubicund fluid rushing through her with every beat, the feeling of it being sucked between his fangs…

The branch strained as his legs had braced to pounce, ready to rip open her throat, spilling her blood in front of her children's corrupted eyes.

_No_. He bit down on his tongue, holding himself firmly against the trunk. There wouldn't be any deaths, he couldn't and wouldn't allow it.

The hunger ripped through his stomach, traveling up his esophagus, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body cramped and released rapidly. A dry cough erupted from him, leaving him to spew more blood onto the concrete below. He really needed to find someone to feed off of. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd be forced to submit to the beast within him, the beast that didn't care whether their victim be male, female or child.

A flash of pink entered his vision and he inwardly prayed it wasn't the only person he knew with that color hair. He searched the area around the building with his eyes, looking for whatever had caught his attention before and felt his frame stiffen.

It _was_ her.

She was just innocently making her way up the stone stairs, her black and red plaid school skirt flouncing and school bag bouncing against her hip with every step she took. If he'd known she lived in this area, he would've avoided it all costs. He only came here because it was a cheap part of town, a place that nobodies lived, people that could die or drastically change form and nobody would notice.

She had stopped at the third floor, now seeming to fumble around with her keys. He knew he shouldn't but he was watching her, tuning into the sound of her inner fluids pumping healthily. Probably feeling the intent of his gaze, she abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned in his direction, her chartreuse orbs flickering with something similar to fear. He knew she couldn't see him, he was too far away, hidden within the shadows of the tree branches. This didn't seem to comfort her as he saw her slim neck ripple with a gulp as she hurriedly unlocked the door and ran inside, slamming it behind her.

The beast within him attempted to claw its way out as rapacious pain gnawed at his sore stomach and a foggy white clouded over his vision. He shook his head vigorously, shaking the mist from his eyes. He had to get away from here. Now that the hunger inside him knew exactly where it could find relief, it had set its intent on _her_.

Kakashi pulled away from the tree, checked to see if anyone was nearby, then leaped from the branch, letting his large obsidian wings catch him in silent flight. But in that moment he made a mistake; he let the beast within him turn their vision to the window of her apartment one last time, catching a glimpse of her cropped roseate hair as she closed the curtains.

_Shit_.

His throat seared with an undeniable burn and he could feel his pupils slitting into that of a wild animal. The pulsating in his stomach was growing louder and louder until it was all he could hear. His wings were slowly sinking back within his skin, unable to maintain them from lack of blood, leaving the flesh to ache in agony. He couldn't see anything anymore but his sense of smell was guiding him to crawl higher and higher among what felt like stairs. The beast within him lifted his shaking hand and began to pound it furiously against a hard surface.

Something opened in front of him, he could feel the warm air brushing up against his quivering jaw and for a split second he thought he could see an image of pink hair and green eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Lose Control<span>

A sated smile spread itself across Haruno Sakura's lips as she scribbled with her carmine pen, letting the red ink transude along the student's test, imagining the pained look on their face when they'd realize that they had not only received a failing score on their test, but a zero.

"I hope you know that you're a sadist," she heard Hatake Kakashi mumble from behind his Icha Icha.

She laughed with a sort of wickedness, still checking off the seventh grader, Etsuko Daisuke's incorrect math problems one after another. "Oh please, sensei, I realized that when you first gave me the assignment of grading papers." She then jabbed her pen in his direction, giving him a reluctant look. "Which, by the way, is _your_ job as a teacher. So why am I doing it?"

He looked up from his book and lifted his right wrist, giving it as sorrowful a look as he could manage; which wasn't much. "Oh, you know how my arthritis gets to me…"

Her lips pressed out a _psh_. "This coming from the man that coaches the baseball _and_ softball clubs."

"Coaches don't actually play the sport, you know."

"Yes but you are the exception who makes an effort to demonstrate just how pathetic your club members are by practically showing off every time we accuse you of being lazy."

He shrugged. "A point must be proven."

Sakura shook her head. "You're contradicting yourself, you know."

Kakashi smiled and lowered his eyes back to his erotica. If Sakura had actually minded grading papers, then she wouldn't have let his abrupt exit of the conversation go so smoothly, but being the little perfectionist-that-enjoyed-getting-better-grades-than-everyone-else she was, she let it slide and moved on to the next test. It was the smarty pants of class 1-A, Hitomi Akemi's, whose weren't nearly as fun to grade as Daisuke's. She wondered how he even passed the entrance exams. He hadn't received a decent grade on a single test.

Sakura pushed the paper away, suddenly feeling bored with the whole ordeal. She looked around the classroom they were in, realizing she had never really taken the time to notice the overall blandness of it. Three windows lined up on the right side of the room, one of them open, were decorated with flimsy beige curtains. The curtains closest to the front of the room, bundled on Kakashi's desk that was cluttered with old pens and neglected fliers of school events that students and teachers had piled there. His feet rested in the midst of the disarray of papers as he leaned back in his wooden chair, spiked silver hair sticking out above the cover of his little orange book. She felt the temptation to tell him how completely shameless he was but decided not to, knowing he'd only own up to it, in turn ruining all the fun of pointing it out in the first place.

The green chalkboard behind him was littered with abandoned algebra problems but had a long, dusty line run through them where he had half heartedly attempted to erase it when class had let out. In the corner of the board, behind the espresso colored table Kakashi sat on during lecture, some girls had written in purple and yellow chalk, "Shi-chan love!" and drawn a chibi Kakashi reading his Icha Icha with pink hearts fluttering about him.

Hatake Kakashi was one of the most popular teachers at Daichi (大智) Junior and Senior high school, a school that taught seventh through twelfth grade. It wasn't Hibiya High, the best public high school in Japan but it was prestigious enough that eleven students gained admission to Tokyo University last year. Sakura was proud to wear the uniform, to say the least.

"Did you see what your groupies left for you?" she asked, sitting up from her small desk to stretch. She was referring to the chalkboard drawing.

"Mm." He didn't bother to look up.

Sakura smoothed out her short, pleated skirt and tugged up her black socks that had sagged slightly in the hour she had spent grading papers. "For a pervert like you, it must be nice to have young, perky girls in school uniforms fawning all over you every day," she continued, checking to make sure none of her buttons had come undone on her thin, white shirt. Not that she had the bust to really cause them to strain.

"Hmm."

"Are you in the middle of a steamy sex scene or something? You can at least pretend to listen."

"Mm."

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Remind me why I agreed to be your student assistant?"

When he raised his dark eyes to hers, she could barely make out a light smirk. It was one of the faint ones that you'd only be to notice if you knew him well. "Because I'm your charming, old sensei?"

"You got the old part right."

He feigned a sad look. "Must you always hurt my feelings?"

She let out a _ha_. "I doubt anything could hurt your feelings, sensei, you're like a rock."

Kakashi sat up and stretched, regarding her with only a dismissing wave of his hand. "How many of those tests do you have left to grade?" his voice strained as he extended his arms towards the waxen ceiling.

She flipped through the papers. "Five."

He yawned and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Out of thirty? Losing your touch, Sakura. I gave you an hour."

Sakura scoffed. "None of the girls would like you if they knew what a jerk you were, sensei."

"You, better than anyone, should know girls love assholes." He focused his attention on shuffling papers around on his desk while she regarded him with a cold glare. Sasuke was off limits, conversation-wise and he knew that. "Well, I'll see you later," he said, his Icha Icha tucked in the crook of his elbow.

"What? Where are you going?" she asked, immediately discarding Sasuke to the back of her mind.

The back of his white collared shirt folded and creased together as he gave her a nonchalant wave from behind. "I need to get home and feed my pet bird, P-chan," Kakashi replied, stepping out of the classroom. "Finish up those papers and close the classroom windows will you?"

"You don't _have_ a bird and even if you did, what an incredibly unoriginal name!"

"I knew I could count you," he called out, his footsteps already evaporated deep within the hallway.

A loud _Aargh! _ricocheted along the classroom like a psychotic game of racket ball, loud enough that Kakashi could probably hear her and he was most likely smirking that _god-awful_, annoying smirk that sneaked across his face every time he pissed her off. Which was often.

Sakura's vision sloped down towards the remaining tests. She didn't really feel like grading them anymore but it'd probably make her feel better once she forced herself to do it. Nothing better than witnessing her younger peers' academic downfalls when their lazy excuse for a teacher forced his work on her, right? She fell back into the desk, pulled off the cap to her red pen and slid the first paper towards her.

In all honesty, Sakura enjoyed being Kakashi's student assistant and knew she would when he asked her a couple weeks ago if she would be interested. Besides the complete lack of gratitude whenever she went above and beyond what he had originally asked for, the instructions so vague he might as well have not given her any at all, the way it was almost impossible to win any sort of cut-down war with him and how he never told her how long or if he was even going to need her help that day…

Well, when she thought of it that way, she _had_ to wonder why she was his assistant. Between the regular burdens of school, being the assistant coach of the softball club, acting as Ino's counselor with every break-up (which was at least once a week) and being the unofficial assistant to her old, seventh grade math sensei, she didn't have time to just sit around and watch TV or even have a decent social life. She _was_ a relatively attractive seventeen-year-old girl in her senior year; she could be out with Ino every night, hopping from one party to another, drinking and having fun, maybe even have Ino teach her to dirty dance. Better yet, maybe even find a boyfriend.

But no, she was here, grading papers for her old deadbeat of a sensei, basically doing fifty percent of his job and not earning a single yen out of it. (Although, he did take her out for ramen once a week and while he had never said it in such understandable words, she assumed that was his way of paying her.) And while Sakura really had no problem with helping him out for free or having no time available to her so that she could out and get drunk off her ass for no reason other than she was a teenager and was expected to want to do that, there was this pang of annoyance within her because she knew that Kakashi had this idea in that twisted, little perverted head of his that he could pick on her mercilessly, say whatever he wanted, even bring up _Sasuke_ and expected that she would _still_ be here the next day, grading his students' papers or even cleaning up the classroom.

Well…

She was here now, wasn't she?

Her pen slid off the paper and onto the desk, trailing a thin, gel line that resembled the dribble of blood that had ran down her knee on the first day of seventh grade. A throaty breath of frustration crawled out between her teeth while she untied and pulled off the red ribbon underneath her shirt collar, rubbing it away.

That first day of seventh grade probably told her everything she needed to know about Kakashi. She had been excited, nervous like every other new student. It was then that she realized that excitement and nervousness put together creates anxiety and that anxiety plus her stubborn crush on Sasuke creates stupidity. Especially when Sasuke was passing by her in the crowded hallway, draped in his new uniform, a thin white-collared, button-down shirt with black slacks and shined leather-paten shoes.

'You look _so _handsome, Sasuke-kun,' is what she wanted to say but it only came out in a series of giggle infested stutters that sounded more like, "Oh… a-ha, _so_, m-hm, a-ha," and ending with a dreamy, "_Sasuke-kun_…"

By the time she had finished, he was long gone, lost among the rest of the new students rushing through the hallway like a group of spooked wildebeests stampeding through a canyon. She stood on her tippy-toes and strained her eyes to see if she could spot him but a sharp, bony elbow found its way in between two of Sakura's ribs.

"_Ow_!" she yelled as she fell to the floor, crumpled the same as pile of dirty laundry. The sensation of skin being scraped off burned at her knee and looking down, she saw blood oozing through the skin and onto the tile floor. Her pink hair fluttered around her face as she jerked around to see who the culprit was.

A slim girl with a long, blonde pony-tail and blue eyes had kneeled over, looking her straight in the face with a soft smile. "Oh, was that you, Forehead? I'm _so_ sorry." Sakura's viridian eyes returned her 'best friend's' smile with a pointed glare. Ino straightened and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder as the school bell began to chime. Ino grinned. "Did you hear that, Forehead? You better get off the floor and head to class. Don't want to be late now, do we?"

Sakura attempted to grab at Ino's leg to pull her down with her but the blonde merely jumped out of reach and giggled, fleeing off to class. "Pull down your skirt, Pig!" Sakura yelled. "I and everyone else can tell you rolled it up! We can all see the cellulite on your thighs!" Ino turned around and stuck out her tongue, then continued to turn into her classroom.

The hallway had suddenly cleared out, leaving her completely alone with a newly developed bruise on her left side. She sat there, trying to avoid the curious stares she was getting from the students behind the classroom windows.

"Is there a reason as to why you're on the floor?" Sakura flinched and flipped around to see a man with silver hair that defied gravity and a slightly annoyed look, staring down at her.

She remained still, disturbed by the fact that she hadn't even heard him coming.

The students watching from within the classrooms abruptly looked away when the man raised his eyes to meet theirs. "You're causing a scene, why aren't you in class?"

Sakura's face reddened, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. "My friend knocked me over, I just hadn't got up yet, sorry," she mumbled, trying to stand up. Her hand slipped on the fresh blood next to her knee like an old banana peel, causing her to bang her funny bone. "_Ow_," she whined. Today just _wasn't_ her day.

The man breathed out a half hearted sigh. "_And_ you made a mess, you're quite the troublemaker, aren't you?"

"You could help me up instead of making useless comments!" she snapped. Her eyes focused in on his face as an attempt to make intimidating eye contact but she immediately softened as she realized that this man was incredibly handsome. His face was sharp with defined cheek bones, leaving her to believe that if he chose to, he'd have a straight and charming smile. While his hair was probably violating a dress code of some sort by spiking out to the side and giving him an extra nine centimeters in height, (All hairstyles are permitted as long as they aren't"distracting.") it suited his face. And his eyes were shaped by dark, arched eyebrows, and an intense brown, almost black. They had a cunning look to them, similar to that of a fox but she felt no fear, instead a burning ball of excitement in her belly.

Wait. Sakura looked away quickly. She knew this feeling. It was the one she got every time she glanced at Sasuke as he practiced his baseball pitches, or when they would pass by in the hall and she could've _sworn_ he looked her way for half a second.

That feeling was reserved for Sasuke. _Not_ for random, handsome guys with the personality of a bitter, old widow.

"Um." Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by his voice, which she had now noticed was smooth and sounded as if it had a calm current of electricity running through it. "You going to get up any time soon? If not, I'll just head over to the class I'm teaching..."

"You're a teacher?" Well, he definitely didn't look like a student. He wasn't even wearing the uniform. But was it possible for a teacher to be so attractive?

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Yes. I teach algebra." He seemed amused by the way her mouth silently formed the word _Oh_. "Look, I'm sure your classroom will have bandages, I'll take you there." He held out his hand.

She hesitantly took a hold of it, catching a hitch in her breath when she felt how cold he was. It was like she had touched her hand to an icepack.

He pulled her up. "What's your name and what class are you in?"

She saw her hand was slightly red when he let go. "Haruno Sakura. Class 1-A."

"First year, not surprising. Teacher's name?"

Other students would've needed to drag out their schedules but she had made sure to know every single detail of her own in case something like this happened. "Hatake Kakashi-sensei," she replied. She had decided to ignore that first year quip.

He smiled, letting a pink tinge creep across Sakura's face. She had assumed right. He _did_ have a charming smile. "There should be bandages and disinfectant wipes in the classroom. Come with me."

He began walking ahead, leaving her giving a scrunched up look at the remains of her blood smeared against the tile. She felt bad knowing that someone would have to clean that up later. When the man turned around and gave her an expectant look, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and hurried over to him.

"Sorry about the blood, sensei," Sakura said quietly, using her quiet and demure look to encourage sympathy.

"Oh, that's fine." He flashed another one of those perfect smiles. "It's not like I have to clean it. You could bleed yourself across the school for all I care."

Sakura felt the undeniable pressure of a vein attempting to push its way through her temple. How could such a beautiful man give such an offensive reply? "Um." She laughed nervously. "Good to know…"

There wasn't any more opportunity for awkward or rude conversation as the classroom had only been down the hall, the same room Ino had scuffled into a few minutes ago. He barged through the door, not even attempting to hold it open for her and she took note, keeping track of how many points he was losing. He was already far below Sasuke, but of course, _no_ _one_ could be better than Sasuke.

"You're _late_!" an annoyingly familiar voice growled out.

Sakura rushed to an empty seat in the back of the room, smiling happily as she realized her and Sasuke were in the same class and then pointed a finger at Naruto. "Can it, buster! I fell down! See?" She gestured under her desk, towards her blood-stained knee.

His azure eyes shifted to her, then her knee and his mouth fell open in confusion. "Oh hey, Sakura-chan. I wasn't talking to you." He shot a glare the man who was shuffling through a cabinet at the front of the classroom. "I was talking to the teacher who should be _on time_!"

Sakura's gaze flinched over to the man that had helped her. "Teacher? _You're_ Hatake-sensei?"

He walked over to her, holding a bandage and wipes. "Why are you so surprised?" he asked with a sort of indigence.

Maybe because he hadn't said anything when she had told him what class she was in? She regarded him with an irked look as he made his way back up to the front of the classroom and positioned himself along the dark brown table in front of everyone.

He gestured the class with something that looked similar to a salute. "Yo."

She could practically feel the humidity rise in the classroom as everyone let a sweat drop drip down the side of their face. Sakura had decided this man was in the negatives now regarding points. He was rude, unnecessarily secretive and just plain weird.

Yup. That was all she had needed to know about him. Sakura stretched out against the back of the chair, letting the memory dissipate into the quiet air around her. Besides the fact that they had become something similar to (but not quite) friends, nothing had really changed. He was _still_ rude, kept annoying secrets and was weirder than anyone or anything else she had ever had to put up with. She must have _completely_ forgotten their history together when she agreed to be his unofficial assistant.

She marked off the last test and stacked it with the rest of them, evening them out against the desk and placing it on his desk chair. Yes, she could finally _leave_. Between clean-up duty, grading those papers and having a little daydream, it had taken her until six o'clock to be able to go home. (School ends at 4:30) It wouldn't have been so unbearable if Kakashi hadn't ditched her half an hour beforehand. He probably just went home to go to sleep or maybe stop by Ichiraku ramen shop before it closed.

"Oh, I hate you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura moaned half heartedly as she stood up, stretching her arms up towards the ceiling. She then picked up her bag, dusted off her uniform and was about to leave the room when she remembered she had to close the window. A low grunt escaped her throat as she stomped over to the window and began to pull it shut.

"Forehead!"

Sakura jumped, looking behind her and around the room, searching for the only person who ever called her that.

"Down here, dumbass!" the voice yelled.

Sakura stuck her head out the window, looking down from the second floor. Under one of the shii trees and school lights stood Yamanaka Ino, the glare of the streetlight shining on her manicured hands sitting on her hips and the cheesy looking smile on her face.

"Oh hey, Pig." Sakura leaned her arms down onto the sill and laid her head on them. "What's up?"

"It's six, what's up with you? Why are you still here?" Sakura noticed Ino had changed out of her school uniform, looking as if she were planning on going somewhere tonight. Probably some sort of party where kids that aren't burdened by no-good teachers can hang out and get drunk and whatever else together, talking about how easy their lives are.

"I was just finishing up some stuff for Kakashi-sensei and I also had clean-up duty today. I was just leaving…" Sakura paused. "Why are _you_ here?"

Ino ran her hand through her waist-length, flaxen hair with a contented smirk plastered across her perfect face. Sakura took note of her own shoulder-length hair that was _pink_, no less. Some girls just had to hog all the beauty, didn't they? "You're such a brown-nose, Forehead. Why bother, it's not like he's actually your teacher anymore." Sakura opened her mouth in protest but Ino cocked her head to the side with that obnoxious grin and mouthed, 'kidding!' Sakura grunted. She was _so_ not kidding. "I came to find you, of course. There was no way I was going to that creepy apartment complex of yours, I mean, geez, I might get gang raped or something so I hoped you'd be here and oh! Lucky me, I was right. Although, it's not like you go anywhere besides here and your house, you need a life, Forehead, seriously." Sakura couldn't believe she claimed to be this girl's best friend for so long. "And you know something else you need, Forehead? A cell phone. If you weren't such a goody-two shoes and didn't hang around here all the time, I'd never be able to talk to you."

Oh, now wouldn't that be a tragedy? "You know I can't afford it, Pig." Sakura sighed. "So why did you need to talk to me?" Ino had a tendency of losing her train of thought amongst all the complaints and jabs.

Her teal eyes lit up and she pointed a French-tipped fingernail at her. "That's right! I came to help you escape from the miserable and horrid cage you call your life by inviting you to a party tonight!"

Sakura lifted her head from her arms, suddenly feeling ten times more interested in the conversation. "A party? Where?"

Ino laughed, obviously pleased she had peeked Sakura's interest. "My place. I got high marks on our last exams so my parents said it was okay."

Sakura gave a slightly impressed nod. Ino's parents had a successful flower shop chain so she had a pretty nice house. "Who all is going?"

"_Everybody,_ Sakura. Nobody in their right mind would miss out on this." Ino paused and then gasped, again pointing a finger at her. "Hyuuga Neji is coming too! Bet you wanna go now, huh? I know you like him."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together. "Neji goes to Tokyo U now, what's he doing going to some high school house party?" She thought it was kind of lame actually. Couldn't he get a girl at the university?

Ino seemed annoyed by the fact that she wasn't impressed. "Forehead, why must you be so pessimistic? You've liked the guy for awhile now—"

"I don't like him, Pig, I thought he was kind of cute and the fact that he was actually intelligent was nice but I don't _like_ him."

"_Besides_ the point, Forehead!" Ino interrupted, holding her hand out as if to stop her words from reaching her. "He's hot, he's smart, he's a college guy and he's coming to my party. Now's your chance!"

Sakura started to close the window, deciding she was done with the conversation. "He's probably just going to the party to bag a couple of easy lays, Ino. Not really my type."

"Please, he's like a clear-eyed, long-haired Sasuke." Sakura froze. "_Exactly_ your type."

The window slammed shut, along with the classroom door as Sakura marched out of room, her bag angrily hitting her hip with every step. She didn't understand why people had to always bring up Sasuke. It's not like she'd even seen the guy recently. Couldn't people move beyond the past? She had.

And _he_ probably had too.

Sakura hurriedly made her way down the stairs, fully intent on going home, taking a long, hot bath and then drowning out any thoughts of today or Sasuke with studying for her English exam. She found studying always calmed her, distracted her from the annoyances of life when nothing else could. That's probably why she had such good grades; because unlike everyone else, she actually enjoyed studying and felt a sort of relief from it.

The front door slammed out of her way as she punched through it, only to be greeted by Ino, looking falsely apologetic as ever. "Fo-, I mean Sakura, I'm _so _sorry-"

"No, you're not," Sakura interrupted blankly as she quickly walked past her.

Ino gasped out, "No, really, Sakura, I forgot that you don't like talking about-"

"Forgot? _Such_ a good friend! No, wait! _Best_ friend!"

Now Ino was miffed. "It happened _four _years ago, Forehead, get over it!"

Sakura continued to walk ahead, her rosette hair bouncing with every heavy step. There was no way she was having a conversation about this. She _had_ gotten over it; it was everyone else that hadn't. It was _them_ that kept bringing it up all the time.

"You are _so_ not invited to my party!" Ino shouted, walking off in a huff. Sakura merely waved from behind, same as what Kakashi had done to her earlier that day. Now she knew why he did that. It felt great to completely disrespect someone when they're talking to you. It was like she was proclaiming her personal power and damn, did she need some of that

Sakura didn't even check to see if Ino was still following her, instead focused on getting home. Unlike most students, she didn't need to take the train; her apartment was only two and a half miles away which only took half an hour to walk to if she kept a steady pace. And while she enjoyed the solitude of walking home, she wished that she had a group of friends that lived near her to walk with past the dark alley ways and shady looking convenience stores. While she wasn't as beautiful as Ino or as busty as Hyuuga Hinata, she wasn't hideous and the people around here seemed to take what they could get. Just recently she had heard that a young woman around the age of nineteen had been walking home and ambushed by a group of gang bangers. A day later, one of the convenience store cashiers had discovered her beaten and bruised body lying in the dumpster behind the building on his cigarette break…

Sakura felt a small shiver crawl up her back. It had been in this area and their similarities in circumstance were far too many in her opinion.

She quickened her pace, ignoring how every new person she passed seemed to be far more menacing than the one before them. Even though it was almost always dark when she left Daichi, her part of town always seemed to have a sort of shadow cast on it, something that made the lights less comforting, the stars were dimmed and the old, cracked sky-scrapers towered above, blocking out the moon. It was amazing that in the past three years, she had walked these same streets six days a week and had never once been kidnapped, raped or anything of the sort.

Maybe she really _was_ that unattractive.

Sakura turned the corner, seeing the staircase to her apartment complex looming ahead. She couldn't wait to take that warm bath, to just soak into steaming water and let it flow into her skin, cleansing her from any thought of lazy teachers, fake best friends and Sasuke. Also there was some chocolate ice cream in her freezer. Maybe today wouldn't be a complete waste.

She made her way up the concrete stairs, feeling the chilly air cut across her thighs as her skirt flounced with every step. For some reason, she always felt anxious as she was making her way up the flight of stairs to her apartment, feeling as if something was going to show up out of nowhere and steal her away right before she walked through the door to safety.

Sakura turned after reaching the third floor, feeling as if she were going to be compacted into the size of bottle cap and then explode from the fear. Her hand struggled to pull out her keys but stopped when she suddenly felt a pang of awareness; aware that someone was watching her. She turned, facing outwards towards the quiet park across the street, focusing her attention on a shii tree. It looked normal, like any other tree but she felt as if within the shadows draped by the branches and leaves, that something was sitting and waiting, watching her with the utmost intensity, preparing to strike when she was least expecting it.

Sakura shook her head, unable to stop herself from releasing a loud gulp and hurried the door open, rushing inside. She slammed the door shut behind her and hurriedly locked it. Her shirt came untucked from her skirt as she slid down against the wall, her hair fanning around her head, the terror still pumping her heart to the point of deafening her ears.

It was times like these she wished she still lived with her parents. Wished that they hadn't divorced and fought over who would have to take custody of her. Wished her mother hadn't pushed her onto her father so that he would offer to pay for a studio apartment wherever she wanted so that he could go and work up in Hokkaido. Wished she had someone to come home to, who would comfort her and tell her, no, no one was watching her and even if they were, it doesn't matter because they would protect her from whatever it was.

Sakura cupped her face and breathed in. She needed to stop with the moping and just focus on that bath again and then go to bed. No studying, no ice cream, just a bath and then bed. She had officially given up on today.

She stood up and threw her schoolbag onto her futon, kicking off her shoes and pulling off the red ribbon underneath her shirt collar. The fear was finally starting to trickle away until she noticed the eerie blackness of her window staring at her. It was the only window she had in her apartment, right above her small television and she wondered how she had ever gone to bed, while watching TV without the curtains pulled shut so that the world could stare in at her.

Sakura rushed over and pulled the curtains shut so roughly, she was afraid she might've broken the rod holding them up. She hadn't and she finally felt safe, letting herself blow out a sigh of relief. Now she could take her bath without any nagging fear.

The bathtub faucet groaned and squeaked as she turned it but began to pour and Sakura took solace in the fact that she could now have her bath. She hastily unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the ground, along with her skirt as she shimmied her way out of it. Her knee-high socks followed as did her bra and panties and she had turned off the faucet when loud knocks erupted from the front door.

Sakura felt as if someone had all of a sudden shoved her into an icebox. Chills ran all through her as she began to feel claustrophobic, as if she were under scrutiny and couldn't escape.

"Just _answer_ the door, Sakura, it's probably just one of the neighbors needing help or something," she muttered to herself unconvincingly. Although the thought of one of her neighbors coming to her door wasn't all too comforting considering the complex she lived in. Well it could be Takeshi-san and her children; they sometimes came over and gave her food since they knew her situation. "Yes, see, Sakura? Making a big deal out of nothing…"

She wrapped her pastel green towel around herself and held it tightly as she ran to the door, bracing herself for her worst nightmare when she peeked into the peephole. Silver overwhelmed her vision as confusion overwhelmed her brain. She slowly pulled open the door, coming face to face with the one person she least expected.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

There he stood, the glaring, waxen light shining against his pale face, every crease and wrinkle on his shirt and jeans outlined in a thick shadow. She stepped back slightly as he raised his eyes to meet hers, glimmering with something she had never seen before, something almost feral.

A small breeze ventured between her thighs and she suddenly remembered she was only one piece of fabric away from being completely _naked_ in front of _Kakashi-sensei._ Her cheeks flushed and she backed away, holding her towel closer to her now shivering body. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, sensei, I was just getting ready to take a bath," she said frantically. "Um, what do you need?"

Kakashi's gaze only seemed to grow more intense as the seconds passed and her body felt as if it were being lowered into the oven when his eyes started to travel away from her face and cascaded along her neck and the outline of the towel, all the way to her exposed legs and then back up again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she tried again. He had never acted like this before, was he drunk? Did he leave her at the school so he could go get plastered at some bar?

Kakashi remained silent, continuing to stare at her the same way she stared at bon-bons on a bad day. It was unnerving for her, no one except for the creeps she had to walk by when going home looked at her like that. He moved toward her slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal, although she felt he was more of the animal in this situation.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" she stuttered out as he placed both hands on each side of the door frame above her, his eyes never looking away from hers.

"Can I come in?"

Her legs buckled at the creamy sound of his voice and she caught herself against the door frame, breath escaping her in stunned exhalation. How could someone be so terrifying and then suddenly just say one thing and send her incredibly susceptible teenage hormones into overdrive? "Um, sure," she replied shakily, still regaining her footing.

Kakashi smiled at her but she didn't feel comforted, only more anxious. He didn't feel right to her; Kakashi would never look at her the way he was right now and there was _no_ way he could _ever_ make something so casual sound so upsettingly _sexy_. She watched him warily as he made his way into her apartment, his arm brushing up against her hip as he slid past her. Even through the towel, her skin seemed to react, puckering at the mere touch.

Sakura slowly shut the door behind them and leaned back against it, watching him as he looked around. There wasn't much to see, just a small kitchen area in the left corner, a futon to the right, a small desk, a door leading into her small bathroom and a television sitting below the window. She felt embarrassed that her favorite teacher, that anyone could see her apartment but how was she supposed to say no to that voice?

Her eyes suddenly zoomed in on the gaping holes in the back of his shirt, almost the same size as a soccer ball. The skin was inflamed and angry looking and blood had stained along his white collar shirt. What in the world…?

"Sensei, your back…"

She stopped when he then turned around to face her again, his eyes still clouded over with something wild, as if he were to pounce on her at any second. His thin lips curved into a subtle smirk and it made every cell in her body tighten and release all too quickly.

This was bad, this was _very_ bad. Something was obviously wrong, he was injured and this feeling he was leaving her with… she understood all too well what was it was, what that burning in her belly meant and why she could hardly form a coherent sentence. He was her teacher, he had blood on his shirt, she was naked and he needed to _leave._

"You know what, sensei?" she blurted. His eyebrow raised in a languid motion. "I changed my mind. You probably shouldn't have come in, so—"

A quiet but frightening laugh spilled from his throat as he walked back over to her, positioning his hand above her head against the door, trapping her between it and him. "That's a little rude, don't you think?" His breath was warm and poured onto her face like a heater in winter.

Her eyes had screwed shut. She couldn't bare to face him at this range when she was almost naked, it was too inappropriate, too weird and it turned her on _way_ too much. Two hours ago, she could've named him the number one guy to turn her off (besides the P.E. teacher, Gai-sensei) and now… well, now he was quite the opposite.

"Sensei, you're being weird," she said, her eyes still closed tightly. "Are you drunk? Because if you are, this is _really_ inappropriate."

She could hear Kakashi chuckle quietly and practically melted to the floor when he pressed his lightly sculpted chest to hers. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Did he have to ask? She nodded, turning her head to the right to escape that deliciously balmy breath.

"Look at me, Sakura," he whispered, his finger lifting her chin.

Her lips pursed together, scrunching hard as if she were attempting to fold into herself. "I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can."

Sakura's thick lashes lifted deliberately, Kakashi's angled face coming into her vision slowly, her heart pounding harder and harder the less blurry he became. She ran her tongue over her full lips in nervousness and hoped he wouldn't take it as some sort of cheesy innuendo. When her vision fully came back into focus, their eyes met and she could've swore a sort of electric shock passed between them, ripping through her body, igniting every nerve within her. If he touched her now, she'd probably collapse into a seizure.

"Sensei," she breathed. "Why-"

He then pressed his large hand to her lips, and leaned his head into the crook of her neck and let one more breath of thermal air play along the sensitive skin of her throat. "Just relax, Sakura," he mumbled into her skin.

And somehow, she did.

Her body went limp against the door and he caught her, carrying her up into his arms, placing small, warm kisses against her neck. She couldn't help but feel it was like a dream; the way everything was swaying and seemed to be dancing to the rhythm of her own heartbeat. He was holding her tightly against him and she could feel her legs dangling off the curve of his elbow as he carried her further into the room.

Suddenly she was falling through the air but she felt too sleepy to attempt to catch herself. It didn't seem to matter, as the firm surface of what felt like her futon, caught her. The towel she had held so closely to herself was now loose and unraveling, revealing the sensitive skin of her upper thighs. She couldn't care though, even as she felt the surface below her sinking as Kakashi moved his way towards her.

Sakura struggled to open her eyes, merely moaning out, "Is this what it's like to get drugged and raped, sensei?" as he positioned himself above her. He laughed, running a hand through her glossy mane.

"Well I suppose it is similar." He leaned his head down next to hers, playfully nibbling at the soft skin of her earlobe. "But not quite…" She shivered with each worry of his teeth and lazily lifted her hands to his thick, plated hair, letting her fingers pull and tug their way through it.

Kakashi pulled away, his dark eyes staring straight into hers and an impish grin spread itself along his face. "Would you let me kiss you?"

Something pinged in the back of Sakura's mind but she was too far away from everything, she couldn't understand it. She leaned her head back and let a glazed, longing look seep its way over to him and felt a hitch in her breath as his lips crashed into hers, crazed, hard and longing.

It was like trying to go against a tsunami as his mouth rolled along hers with forceful waves, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth and tongue pushing up against the crevice between her lips demanding entry. She pulled away, her chest heaving in heavy breath.

"Sensei…"

His hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her up to meet him in another kiss. The towel finally fell, pooled around her hips and she felt the tips of her breasts stiffen against the new air. Kakashi broke away, pulling back to let his eyes graze over her chest and even in the sleepy high she was in, she felt a sense of uneasiness, causing her to squirm within his grasp.

A little moan fluttered from Sakura's throat when Kakashi's face went straight to her collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses down through the valley between her small breasts, his one hand abandoning her hair to skim down her shoulder to cup one within his fingers. Her back arched into his hold, as he manipulated it within his hand, chuckling when she bucked her hips against his.

"Like I said earlier, Sakura, _relax_." There was nothing about that lusty voice that should've let her relax but again, she found herself sinking back into the futon, calming even as his thumb brushed up against one pert nipple.

"_Sensei_…" she whined half heartedly, unsure of why she even said it in the first place. Everything was so far away and yet with every pinch and squeeze of her breast, she was forced back into the situation, as if someone was tossing her back and forth from the nosebleed section at a ball game to the batter's box.

All she could do was whimper when he left her breast, gripped the crook of her knees and slid her against him roughly, the center of their hips now flush against one another. The towel was thrown to the side and she knew she was completely and absolutely naked in front of her teacher and he was _looking_ at her, those ebon eyes studying everything that lay before him from her toned thighs wrapping around his waist to the small thatch of pink curls that lay above her entrance.

Sakura watched sleepily as Kakashi inched a hand to her taut tummy, letting the fingers lightly graze their way down until they mingled in within that same patch of curls, letting one of his digits gently run along the wet crevice to her womanhood, watching with serious interest as her hips raised and pressed into it. A teasing finger unhurriedly ventured in between her folds, seeming to go slower and slower as her chest pushed out in desperate pants and her eyes misted over with something similar to tears.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_," she groaned, bearing heavily on his hand, hoping to force that annoyingly slow finger to slide completely within her. He laughed darkly and gave into her demand and she wondered at the feeling of her folds stretching and tightening around his tapered digit, bothered by the fact that something in her hazed over mind, something wasn't right. Something was very strange but every time he pulled out that deliberate finger and let it slide against the nub hidden beneath her core, she could only buck against him and cry out, forgetting everything from before. It was too much but she couldn't bear the thought of him stopping.

Sakura let herself open her eyes, feeling electric current running through her when they made contact with his. He looked different but she couldn't judge how, not when a second finger eased its way inside her and his lips were against the thudding pulse in her neck.

She shuddered, bringing her hands to his back, pulling and digging at his skin exposed by the holes in his shirt, feeling a sort of accomplishment when she felt his muscles shift under her touch. With every thrust of his fingers and kiss and nip on her neck, her hands kneaded into his rippled flesh, taking comfort in the feeling that there'd be someone to catch her when she fell from this looming cliff of erotic desire.

Then his voice was ticking at her ears. "This might sting," he whispered, running his damp digit along her aching clit. He chuckled when she bucked against him almost violently, shoving him deep within her. And then there was a prick at her neck, as if someone had poked her with a safety pin but it went away quickly being overwhelmed by a sudden wave of rapturous feeling, like someone had turned the knob to her pleasure meter into max.

Her nails cut into his back as she began to feel herself arriving at the peak of lust. She pressed into him roughly with every entrance of his fingers, the sensation building and building like a stirring volcano, broiling and restless as if she were to explode at any second. With every second, she could feel it arriving, it was almost there, causing her to call out his name with every breath. And then right as she felt herself tensing to orgasm, he pulled away from her neck and his hand slid away from her, teasingly brushing up against her tender center one last time.

"Sensei, ah..!" she panted, still lost in unattained ecstasy as she sunk back into her futon. Kakashi leaned over her on all fours and when she lazily opened her eyes, she felt like the willing prey to a sated beast. Carmine stained fangs hung from his lips, blood dripping from his chin and onto her cheek as a satisfied smirk played across his face.

Fangs… fangs… she was anxiously trying to reason out why fangs were strange. But something was there in the back of her mind and it was being barricaded off by that awful sleepy feeling and the way those fox-like eyes heatedly stared into her.

The palm of his hand wrapped itself around the back of head and he pressed it to his throat, rasping out: "You have them too, Sakura… do it now." She had no idea what he meant and at the same time knew exactly what he wanted.

Newly developed fangs slid down from her sore gums, scraping against her top canines. "Sensei…" she groaned.

"Do it," he ordered. She unknowingly obeyed, feeling herself delve into his slim neck and letting the heavy liquid flow from him to her in violent gushes between every heart beat. It was toothsome and the more that oozed down her throat, the more she wanted it, the more she wanted to throw him down below her and suck out every last drop.

Sakura felt a hiss spray through her teeth as he pushed her away. "Enough," he growled. And with only that, the primal instinct within her faded and she let herself lean against his shoulder, uncaring if her hair meshed with leftover blood. But his hand suddenly steam rolled her against the bed, leaving her forest eyes to widen in sleepy shock.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi wouldn't look at her; instead he stared at the jaundiced wall, flinching away when she reached out to touch him. "No," he said, his voice quietly menacing.

"But…"

He stood up, leaving her sprawled across the futon, naked and smeared with blood, like some sort of rape victim. She watched him tiredly as he moved his way towards the door, red droplets of their blood still dripping from his chin and neck. Oh, damn, she'd have to scrub that clean tomorrow, she pained.

He grasped the door knob, turning to look at her. She noticed his eyes had calmed and resembled the Kakashi she knew; distant and condescending. "This was an accident, Sakura," he stated. Sakura remained unmoving though, feeling an undeniable sense of exhaustion. "I'm sorry." Kakashi then walked out and slammed the door behind him.

The echo of his words pulled at her ears but she could only think of how her eyelids were gaining ten kilograms by the second, seducing her into a heavy slumber.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Alright, hopefully it wasn't that horrible, right? Hello everyone, I am Nini the Kakashi Obsessed. This is the first I've posted anything on this site in two and a half years, the last one being the original version of this story. I had just recently gotten back into fanfiction and looked back to my stories and regretted never finishing this one. And once I reread my favorite KakaSaku fanfiction of all time: <em>The Window<em> by Silvershine, I was given new inspiration to finish it. So here it is!

When I first wrote this, I didn't take any time to think about how different Japanese school is from ours and I even forgot to include uniforms! Dude, I know, how stupid, right? So I tried to put a lot of thought into this by including clean-up duty, class titles, uniforms, etc. Since I've never been to Japan and I only have anime/manga, Japanese dramas and the internet as my resources, sorry if some of it is inaccurate. If you catch anything that you know is incorrect, let me know in a review! I'd really appreciate it.

If you're wondering why Sakura suddenly gave into Kakashi when he told her to relax, I was trying to show the little trance that vampires can put on their victims before they bite, it wasn't like she was just, "Oh, you're hot, Kakashi-sensei, take me," or anything like that. (laughs) Also, it was the hunger, the "beast" inside Kakashi that lead him to act the way he did around Sakura, he was OOC for a reason.

So I hope you enjoyed it and you'll leave a review telling me what went well and what didn't. While writing the bite scene at the end, I felt uncomfortable because I knew it just _wasn't_ coming out well. So I'm sorry if you were looking for hot KakaSaku sex and it was disappointing. I know _I_ was disappointed. Oh and even if you absolutely hated this, leave a review telling me why, because that's always helpful. I can take criticism, I'm pretty tough so hit me with your best shot.

Alright, well that was three times longer than any author's notes should be so I'll shut up now. Look out for the next chapter, I'm gonna attempt to stick with this over summer. But don't expect super fast updates because I'm a _really_ slow writer due to being a perfectionist. It takes me an hour to write a simple sentence sometimes.

Ciao!

- Nini

P.S.: I've included a glossary for some people that aren't as familiar with some Japanese words/honorfics/etc. Also, if any of you want a clear idea of what the school uniform looks like, send me a review telling me and I'll post the full descriptions on my profile.

P.P.S.: The chapter's title is from _Lose Control_ by Evanescence. I've decided every chapter title will be a song title because I'm not creative enough to come up with my own. :p

P.P.P.S.: I only replaced this chapter to include the chapter title and revise the disclaimer. Nothing else has changed.

Glossary:

_Sensei_ – honorific for teacher, manga-ka, etc. If you want to be a writer and you're getting advice or help from someone else, you would refer to them as sensei. (Or their name-sensei.)  
><em>Chan<em> – honorific usually used for girls, lovers or children. When the girls left that little chalk drawing on Kakashi's chalkboard saying, "Shi-chan love!" that was highly inappropriate but because Kakashi is so laidback and friendly, he allows it.  
><em>Daichi<em> – "Dai" means large, great and "Chi," depending on which character you use can either mean "wisdom, intellect (which is how the school's name is written) or "earth, land."  
><em>Kun<em> – honorific usually used for boys but can also be used for girls with boyish names like Tohru.  
><em>Shii <em>– an oak tree. They can also be called kashi trees but I thought that might be too similar to Kakashi's name so I went with shii. (When you think about it, that's similar to his name too…)  
><em>Tokyo University<em> – the most prestigious school in Japan. If you've read _Love Hina_, you know exactly how hard it is to get into.  
><em>Hokkaido<em> - a place in Northern Japan.


	2. Rumor Has It

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and never will. I'm fine with that because Masashi Kishimoto does a better job with it than I ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodthirsty<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Rumor Has It<span>

She had been walking down the hallway to her softball club meeting when Sakura felt her insides twitch violently as a forceful hand clamped down on her shoulder. It squeezed tightly and she felt something pop like bubble wrap but before she could turn to see who it was, warm breath fluttered against her left ear along with a soothing _shhh_.

"It's only me," a familiar voice mumbled.

She immediately felt her face heat up into a thick blush and her shoulder leaned into his hold. "Sasuke-kun, you scared me…" Her hand reached behind her to brush along his but he snapped it back. Sakura paused and then curled her hand into a loose fist, dropping it back down to her side. "I'm sorry… I forget you don't like to be touched." That wasn't true. She remembered that every moment she spent with him, but maybe, she thought, just maybe one of these times he'd let her touch him as he did her and then he'd realize that it wasn't so horrible, but almost elating if it was done by the person you love.

Sasuke's hot breath slowly made its way from her ear to the back of her neck and her skin rose to meet it, prickling as if he were actually tracing his fingers along it. A shaky gasp left her when she felt his lips press at the base of her neck, gently at first then applying more pressure with each second. His hands rose to meet her small shoulders again, holding her down as if he expected her to run at any moment and if Sakura's breath hadn't caught in her throat, she would've told him there was absolutely no chance of that. She wouldn't ever run away from him or push him away, he could kidnap her and lock her away from her family and friends and she still wouldn't leave him. She _loved_ him and she knew, or at least hoped, that he loved her too.

His grip suddenly tightened and he pushed her up against the wall, his chest flush with her back and she clenched her eyes shut, trying not to whimper in pain. She could feel his slick tongue sliding along the crook of her neck, her body shuddering when the cool air touched her damp skin. In times like these, Sakura felt like a completely different person. She wasn't Sakura, the overachieving second year that got perfect grades or Haruno, number twenty-eight, the best softball player out of all those her age or even Forehead, Yamanaka Ino's less pretty sidekick; she was Sasuke's. That's all. She didn't even need a name; she was just Sasuke's. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't mind because she was _his_.

His teeth were now grazing against her sensitive skin, and she could feel her barely-there breasts tighten and her tummy shoot off fireworks. She felt his hands leave her shoulders and lean into the wall, letting himself push himself fully against her, letting all the air leave her lungs. Maybe she was a masochist and that's why she let him do this to her, let him bruise her and occasionally draw blood, in a place where anyone could find them but she liked to think it was because she loved him. True love meant accepting everything about the person and never trying to change them, letting them do whatever they wanted without complaint, that's what she believed. His tongue was swirling against that spot again and she went taut like a tape measurer and snapped into his hold. Fingers scratching against the wall above her, soft hair tickling along her neck, his hard chest pressing into her back and those teeth pulling and pinching at her skin; yes, she did love him but it helped loving every one of his sadistic acts as well.

Sakura saw his left hand slide down the wall and move to behind her head. She felt his mouth pull away, replaced by the damp touch of his hand and then she squealed as she felt the sharp pain of his fingernails scratching where he had just been tasting her, followed by a warm trickle of liquid dripping along the base of her neck, traveling down below her shirt, towards her shoulder blade.

"You're bleeding," he whispered huskily, as if he had nothing to do with it.

She gulped, both from the pain and the leftover sensation of his mouth. "You can, Sasu-" His hand roughly pushed her head into the wall, tilting it for easier access.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lean down into her wound and licked her lips nervously when his starless eyes met hers. "I know I can." Her stomach fluttered and her heart shuddered at the sound of his voice, deep, rough and possessive, as if all that mattered at that moment was her.

Sakura let out another squeak when he tugged forcefully at the collar and sleeve of her shirt, pulling them down so he could reach the end of the bloody trail leading towards her back. His other hand then slapped over her lips, barricading any more sounds that might escape her; which was good because she would've mewled loud enough to shatter the window across from them when his fevered tongue slid up her shoulder blade and ended at her scratch. He then took a second to gulp down her sanguine fluid, giving Sakura a chance to recover from his blast of sensation with shaky pants that were turning to sweat against his firm hand. But then his mouth was back on her, sucking harshly and she could practically feel the blood vessels breaking and collapsing beneath her skin.

She had no idea how she was going to conceal his hickey from her mother and father, it was too high up along her neck for her to wear normal t-shirts around them and the only collared ones she had were her uniform shirts. But she couldn't focus too much on that thought, for the sound and feel of him lapping up her blood was enough for her to allow a quaking sigh from her covered lips and forget everything that had ever concerned her up until now.

After a few more hesitant strokes of his tongue, his hand fell from her mouth and she felt herself gasp, realizing that she had been starting to suffocate under his grip. Her head felt strange, as if she were floating high above everything but she was quickly brought back down when she felt Sasuke's feathery hair fluff up against her sore neck. His hands played along the pleated hem of her school skirt and then traveled upward to rest on her small hips, mimicking something similar to a hug.

Sakura smiled meekly and leaned into the wall. Some people might think it was strange, even frightening that he liked the taste of blood, they might even tell her something was wrong with that but that didn't matter to her. She figured it was like anything else, some people liked it and some didn't. It wasn't like he was a cannibal; he didn't kidnap people and then murder them, having toasted human liver with a fresh glass of blood juice for breakfast. He had a kink and a couple of issues but he expressed them healthily, only taking a small amount from her. And she liked it. She liked the sound of him taking it from her, the feeling of him dominating her, knowing that he savored the taste of _her_. If Sasuke was twisted, then so was she and she liked it that way.

If only she could reciprocate his touch…

Sakura bit her bottom lip and felt her fingers twitch. If she waited too long he'll had already let go and she'll have lost her chance but if he didn't feel any differently and she attempted to touch him whatsoever, the entirety of their moment together would be ruined.

She took in a deep breath and hesitantly moved her hands to her hips, her fingers tentatively grazing over his. She stopped, gauging his reaction and when he didn't move, she exhaled and let her hands completely cover his, her skin tingling like fizzy candy at the sensation of his soft skin. His hand remained still as if she hadn't done anything at all and while the silence unnerved her, she took it as his way of encouraging her. She wrapped her fingers around it and gently squeezed, the way her father used to do to her when she was young and they would cross the street together. It had always eased her and made her feel safe and she hoped it'd have the same affect on him. Oh, she wished she could see his face.

In that moment, she felt his hand slip away from her and if anyone had asked her, Sakura would've told them that she very distinctly felt the sensation of her heart stopping, almost as if it were debating whether it was worth putting up with his rejection again.

"I'm sor…" She couldn't even finish. If she did, she'd either crumple into a heap of sobs or she'd wriggle out of his hold and run away. Sasuke wasn't one to console and he definitely wouldn't go after her if she left. He seemed to have the emotional sensitivity of a roll of toilet paper. She let him touch and taste and abuse her and she knew that if he initiated it, she'd let him do more; but he seemed to have no interest in her virginity, only in the blood she spilled for him. Moments like these reminded her of the distance between them and it jiggled the doorknob of the chained and bolted door in the back of her mind that held captive all the rationalities of why their relationship could never work, why it would never happen and why she should avoid Sasuke at all costs.

And then his hands were on each side of her waist, seeming to attempt to twist her around. Confused but still obedient to his every whim, she let him and even though she had known him since their fourth grade year, when their eyes met she couldn't help but tilt her head down and look to her left. It was so hard to look at him; every time she did she felt she might spiral into an onslaught of gasps and stutters, leaving her to empathize with Hyuuga Hinata more than ever. Sasuke's hand crept down from her side and almost shyly brushed against her right wrist. She watched uncertainly but when he locked gazes with her again, she looked away unable to match his steady expression. Her heart thumped out of time when his fingers loosely encircled her forearm and slid down to her hand, their skin sparking together like flint and firewood.

He stopped when their palms were facing one another, keeping them apart but only by mere centimeters. But after a long moment of debate, Sakura felt him lightly tap his fingers against her shaking palm and this time when they made eye contact, she kept it, feeling that if she didn't, he would feel going any further was unnecessary. She could feel her face was betraying her tremulousness with her dry lips quivering and her tongue occasionally running over them but her eyes remained still, staring directly into his.

For the first time that day, Sakura could see Sasuke's face clearly, his pale face contrasted by obsidian orbs that were like one sided glass; she could look into them as deeply as she wanted to but all she would see was her own reflection, while he could see right through her, every insecurity and wicked thought painted in a bright green for him to notice.

He had always looked older than his age and now that he was almost fourteen, it was like a full grown man was standing in front of her, his stern expression hinting at the cruelties he had already witnessed. How could she, a girl barely on the cusp of womanhood, even compare? She was immature and had been sheltered from the evils of the world all her life; how could she understand what he had seen with those dark eyes, what he felt with that tortured heart, what he had come to realize after all of his pain? She wasn't good enough for him, she knew that… but did he?

Sakura then felt his long, tapered fingers intertwine with hers and their palms that were now covered by a thin layer of sweat, press together firmly, the pads of his digits gently kneading against her small knuckles as if he had never felt another's hand before. Their eye contact never faltered, only seemed to intensify and Sakura thought she might fall into his endless gaze, swimming in thick, black pools forever.

His expression never changed, remaining as stiff and unmoving as her late grandfather's back and for all she knew, he could have accidentally grabbed a hold of her hand as he swung it nonchalantly and then was so disgusted, that he became unable to move. No smile, no shimmering in his eyes, not even a shift of his eyebrows, but for some reason, the way he held on so tightly, she didn't feel he was resenting it, just that he was nervous.

Sakura hesitantly smiled at him and let her hand slowly squeeze his, using this opportunity to memorize every line and crease in his skin so that she could relish in the memory later. He didn't return her touch but he made no move to pull away either, instead lifting his other arm and again, placing it against the wall next to her. Was it a threat or a flirt or a way to demonstrate his power, Sakura didn't know since those three actions often ran together with Sasuke but while her smile fell away, she didn't move and let go of the hand she so desperately wanted to hold on to forever; she kept still, waiting for his next move.

The air around them seemed to grow thicker than before, crawling down her esophagus and into her stomach, stretching it to the point where she wanted to vomit everywhere just so she could feel better. But she didn't, instead she kept her eyes on his, feeling her heart and lungs quicken as his face seemed to lean towards hers. She couldn't be sure she wasn't imagining it at first, figuring that staring at him so intensely was causing him to blur and shimmer in her vision but when the tip of his nose pressed against hers, Sakura knew it was no hallucination.

Under normal circumstances, she would've shied away from his close proximity, unable to contain her massive feelings for him with his mere presence sucking them out from her very soul but right now, something felt different. While unreadable and cold, he didn't seem so untouchable and beneath the damp skin of their palms, she felt like something was connecting them for the first time she'd known him. The faint glimmer of possibility of something deeper than physicality was hot against her hand, coursing through her veins, connecting to her heart and she thought it just might break through her chest and splatter the blood that he seemed to love so much all over him.

Sasuke's breath was now puffing against her upper lip, tiny sweat drops dripping into the crevice of her mouth. Was he really going to…?

"Sorry to interrupt," a familiar smooth voice said to her left. Sasuke jerked away, their hands tearing from each other, and she mourned the loss of what she felt was his courage to admit he loved her for more than just her body. But the thought was soon forgotten as she directed her gaze in the direction of where the voice had come from. Her eyes settled on messy silver hair and shoulders slouched in a horrible posture. It couldn't be anyone else.

Kakashi was looking at her, his expression seeming to be caught between stoned and annoyed as it always was. "Softball club was scheduled to meet five minutes ago, Sakura." His eyebrows lifted slightly, as if to signify that his statement was more of a question and she better have a good answer to it.

How had he walked over to them without making a sound? Sakura supposed that they were so caught up in the moment of their almost first kiss together that Kakashi could've been making as much noise as a stampede of elephants and they wouldn't have noticed but she wasn't entirely convinced. And how much had he seen? Had he been there when Sasuke had her from behind and was taking her blood? Kakashi was a lenient teacher, he hadn't even cared when Naruto had mooned Sasuke in the middle of class last year, merely stating that he should pay for the counseling sessions that Hinata would need after such a horrifying display. She remembered thinking that Hinata would probably need a cold shower more than psychological help.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and caught herself looking over to Sasuke who was now a little more meter away from her, staring over to the end of the hallway, hands jammed in his pockets. A heavy sigh begged to be set free from her lungs but she held it in, not wanting to annoy either one of the men in front of her. "Sorry, sensei," she said, lifting her head to acknowledge her former teacher. "I was going over there but Sasuke-kun wanted to talk to me first." Kakashi gave her a skeptical look. She gulped. "Just lost track of the time, I guess."

He exhaled loudly and rolled his shoulders, the orange book he held on it with his left hand shifting as well. "Mustn't let flirting get in the way of punctuality, Sakura, you know better." She could've kicked him. There were two people here who were late for softball club today and Sasuke wasn't one of them. Kakashi ignored her irritated glare as he turned over to Sasuke. "Now I may be wrong," he started, his voice keeping the conversational tone it always possessed no matter what. "But I thought I read somewhere among the school rules that no romance was allowed on campus."

Sakura examined her feet, watching her toes curl and twitch under the tight, black leather of her shoes. Kakashi wouldn't really report them, would he?

She heard him shift his weight onto his other leg. "Sasuke, do you have any clubs or afterschool obligations today?"

Sakura then heard footsteps and looked up to see Sasuke heading down the hallway towards the front door of the school. He was going to just leave? She felt the ethereal emotions from their moment together rush out of her like a broken dam with every step and felt the last drop evaporate away when he slammed the door behind him, leaving her alone and numb with one of, if not the least compassionate people she'd ever met.

She felt his gaze switch back over to her. "Ready for some softball?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer. "I'll have you pitch today." He spoke with a voice as if he were saying, 'Don't smile, don't smile, you better not smile!' It would take more than that to win her over again; after all he had just ruined a beautiful moment between her and Sasuke, a moment that was on the verge of changing the dynamic between them, awakening something within him that might let him know that he did love her.

Sakura flinched when a large hand began ruffling her hair. "And by chance you were to accidentally hit Ino with one of those fast balls you're oh-so-good at," he made sure to put accent on the 'accidentally,' "I'd let it slide. How about that?"

Sakura turned her head up, giving him a wry smile. 'Accidentally' pegging Ino with one of her pitches and not having to run five laps around the track afterwards sounded just like what she needed after yet another cruel rejection by Sasuke. Maybe she too could let it slide with Kakashi today.

He returned her smile with one of his own, his lips spreading slightly along his face. Even if it was only a small one, Sakura couldn't help but notice for the first time since that day they met that Hatake Kakashi was indeed, incredibly handsome. If she hadn't already devoted herself to Sasuke, she probably would be swooning over her him.

After a long moment of them grinning at each other, they both looked away feeling the awkwardness of having nothing else to say. Or maybe it was just her feeling that way, you could never be sure with Kakashi. His hand slid from her hair as they started walking to their club, the members probably discussing how they were going to rip their coach a new one for being late again. Knowing him, he'd probably use her as his excuse this time, making her look like the bad guy. She marveled at his ability to be so damn likable and yet such a pill at the same time.

The door was only a meter away from her when Kakashi broke the silence. "Is that blood on your collar, Sakura?" She froze so suddenly that her bones ached. Why hadn't she walked behind him? She supposed it didn't actually matter since once she changed into her P.E. clothes, he would've seen the huge hickey on her neck. But what was she supposed to say? Kissing is one thing but letting Sasuke pin her to a wall and neck her? That could get her suspended.

Sakura licked her lips and opened her mouth to reply but suddenly she could feel Kakashi's chest against her back and his fingers circling her wound.

"And I suppose this is a hickey?" His voice had suddenly dropped an octave. That combined with the persistent strokes of his finger had her body in chills. He was much too close, there was no way a teacher, let alone a twenty-seven year old man should be invading her space like this. Sasuke was the only boy she let touch her. She let out a shuddery breath when he leaned down next to her ear. "Did you let Sasuke draw blood?" The breath on her ear didn't feel the same as her loves. It felt predatory, as if it were scaring her into submission.

"N-no," she mumbled, completely aware that her lie was as transparent as glass. "I f-fell back against the corner of a desk and it c-cut me."

Kakashi let out a low laugh and it raised the skin along her ear. "Oh dear, how clumsy. We should get you to a nurse right away…" And with that he shoved her against the wall, the air being knocked right out of her. She tried to scream but his hand went over her mouth as he lowered his to her hickey. His tongue was swirling and sliding against her broken skin and she so desperately wanted to push him away, to cry, to do anything to get this man off her. Then she felt a prick and her already sore skin seared in pain.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes shot open to a view of a cracked, white ceiling. Her breath was ragged, leaving her head dizzy and light. She could feel something cold running through her, the terror of her nightmare still alive as if she had never woken up.

Nightmare. Relief flooded her and she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. It had all felt so real to her, as if she had been awake. She had been dreaming, almost reliving one of her last moments with Sasuke when suddenly Kakashi's interruption took a turn for the worse. Now why in the world would she be dreaming about…?

Sakura then remembered the night before; images of Kakashi standing outside her door, examining her barely decent body, she remembered the way his breath had felt on her face and how she had almost came at the touch of his fingers. The sheet below her bunched up in her clenched fists as she relived lying below him, her blood dripping from his chin and onto her cheek…

Fangs! She hugged her bare torso in shocked fear. Kakashi had had fangs; long, pointed fangs that had been stained with her blood. Her head touched the floor between her calves as she tried to digest it all without emptying her stomach throughout her small apartment. This must have been a dream, she insisted. There was no way that could have actually happened to her, right? Her old sensei and softball coach couldn't have come to her house and practically have sex with her, let alone be the embodiment of some sort of urban legend.

Sakura's skin tingled under her firm fingertips and she sat up, realizing that she was indeed naked. And if she was naked…

Wait. She recalled undressing to take a bath. It was then that Kakashi had shown up but maybe something happened where she had fallen and hit her head. But then why would she be in her futon?

Sakura took in a deep breath and picked herself up, feeling the air travel in between her thighs. It reminded her of those restless eyes that had looked at her so possessively, similarly to how Sasuke had stared at her four years ago. She shook her head and hesitantly walked over to the bathroom, the tossed aside clothes on the hard floor and filled bathtub assuring her that something had interrupted her before she had had a chance to take that bath she had desired so much.

She pulled out the drain to the bathtub and began to pull away but not before her eyes caught her reflection in the stainless steel of the faucet. There was some sort of red smudge on her cheek and she could've sworn every single one of her hairs stood up on end when she thought of what it could be. She slowly lifted herself from her squat and forced herself to look into the small, cheap mirror above her sink. Her eyes zoomed in on the dime-size mark, and she stood still, quietly muttering something along the lines of, 'Oh man…'

It was crusted over blood and if she remembered correctly, it was hers.

Her vision sloped downwards and focused in on another dark mark, one resting a little above the left side of her collar bone, two little punctures surrounded by a swamp of blacks, reds and purples.

Sakura couldn't move. She couldn't cry or curse or scream, she was completely stiff, paralyzed by everything that had happened. Kakashi, or at least something that had looked like him had come into her house, touched her in a place no one had ever touched before and then drank her blood in the same likeness of a vampire.

This could _not_ be real. All her life, her parents and society in general had convinced her that beings other than the ones documented by legitimate scientists did not exist. Vampires, werewolves, faeries, mermaids, nagas, dragons did not exist. They were the tales of superstitious and uneducated people, trying to explain life's natural happenings with fanciful stories of mythical beasts. Or at least that's what she had been told. When she was younger she had played with the ideas of 'what if,' like all children but she hadn't even thought about such creatures in the past few years. She didn't even read any sort of literature that contained fantasy themes, being someone that preferred regular fiction.

Sakura could say that Kakashi had merely bitten her hard enough to pierce the skin on a cannibalistic rampage; there were some people that were so fascinated by the idea of vampires, that they insisted that they too were creatures of the night and got their canines sharpened to resemble fangs. But Kakashi's had been much too long to have been fake and there was no way he could have even spoken without someone noticing them.

She stared back into the mirror, feeling something was different about her; but with all that she was thinking about, she could have easily been imagining it. Her hair was the same, as was her face and body but something about her reflection wasn't right. With a thud of her heart, she noticed it.

It was her eyes.

Yes, they were still an impressive green but it was as if the contrast between her pupils and rest of her eyes had increased tenfold, giving her an intense and eerie gaze; her thick lashes did nothing to help the situation, only adding to the opposition of light versus dark. Did fear change her eye color? Or did this have something to do with last night? Why in the world would it…?

As if answering her question, her brain replayed the sudden feeling of raw hunger she had felt after Kakashi's fangs slid from her throat, his sultry rasp telling her she had them too and to use them and the sensation of her gums being ripped open and two hard objects scraping against her canines. Sakura kneeled down against the sink and leaned her head on its cabinets, drowning in yet another realization. Was she…? No, she couldn't be. That was ridiculous.

But…

Sakura stood back up and slightly tilted her chin upward at her spooky reflection as if she were trying to show her dominance. She had to maintain control of herself, there was no point in crumbling into a panic state.

Her reflection glared back at her, those eyes attempting to cut through her courage but she wouldn't let it. She had to determine what was going on now and as silly as it was, she had to see if she could bring out those fangs like she remembered doing the night before.

Sakura pursed her lips together in uneasiness and released them with a pop, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side; she took in a breath and slowly closed her eyes. As much as her brain told her how stupid she was for getting caught up in some silly theory, she still was nervous, frightened that fangs really would come down from her gums and she'd be caught in her nightmare all over again, except this time it wouldn't just be Kakashi's former image dissolving from her mind; it would be her view of herself.

Okay… she was going to do it.

Sakura gave her the reflection the most determined look she could muster and began to… well…

How did you make fangs come out?

Sakura turned away from the reflection who she felt was laughing mockingly at her. What was she supposed to do? Apply pressure to her gums? But how? She doubted pressing on them would help. She had never attempted to control anything in her mouth besides her jaw and tongue. How did one make teeth move on their own?

Answer: You couldn't. And that was why, she thought, this whole situation she had cooked up was absolutely bogus.

Sakura then decided to completely forget about it until she was of saner mind. Later today, at school she would ask Kakashi about it.

Wait…

School!

She practically teleported over to her digital clock that was on top of her small dresser and almost threw it across the room when she saw what time it was.

11:27 P.M. Friday.

She had missed school? She had slept through an entire _day_? Sakura ran over to the window and peeked out into the night, holding the curtain over her bare body. Indeed, it was nighttime and the moon was waning at three quarters, shining a pale, waxen glow over her face. The curtains ripped back over the window as she slid down against the wall.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

><p>Kakashi leaned back against his apartment's outside wall, the chair beneath him creaking as it balanced on its back legs. His balcony light illuminated the <em>Icha Icha Violence<em> in front of him, the moonlight glinting off his tempered glass table. As relaxed as the current scene should've left him, he felt almost as anxious, or maybe even more so than he did that last night with Obito. She would be waking up soon and she would have questions, questions that he was supposed to answer, answers that he desperately didn't want to give. It would be awkward, uncomfortable and more likely than not, he was going to end up getting punched, slapped, kicked or all of the above. Sakura wasn't known for having a firm control of her temper.

The balcony light suddenly went out and a harsh gust of wind whisked behind him.

"You smell like blood."

Kakashi kept his eyes focused on his erotica, his pupils dilating into night vision_. _"Hello, Anko-chan," he said pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

Mitarashi Anko hopped over the fence to his apartment balcony, her charcoal spiked bun bouncing with every movement. She stood there in front of him, hands on her hips in a confident posture and even from behind his book, he could tell she was grinning toothily at him, the moonlight glinting off her long fangs drawn over her bottom lip.

"You're lucky I like you, Kakashi, otherwise I might have to drink you dry for being so familiar with a junchi." Her voice was light but he didn't think she was completely joking, especially with those impressive fangs exposed to him. The junchi, otherwise known as full blooded vampires were notorious for their hot headed attitude when it came to honorifics and respect. With him being a henkōchi, a changed blood, Anko could have sucked every last drop out of him right there and it would've been considered fair punishment.

"I'm honored, Anko-chan." He chuckled when she smirked and lifted her eyebrows at him as a warning. "Anko-san," Kakashi corrected.

She hummed in approval and moved from fence to the chair opposite of him. "So, who had the pleasure of being your dinner, Kakashi?"

He flipped the page of his book, although he wasn't reading a single character. "Who said I had fed lately?"

Anko laughed and kicked her feet onto the table. "How about the stench of blood radiating from you every time you so much as breathe?"

Even though he had known it was useless, Kakashi had attempted to scrub himself clean of his pink-haired student, even rinsing out his mouth with mouthwash a couple times. Anko was a junchi and the junchi's sense of smell, as well as all their other senses were incredibly strong. "Well I do need blood to live…"

Her tongue ran over her thick fangs. "Don't we all?" Her leg hooked around his foot pressed against the pillar of the table and pulled him forward, his chair screeching sounding similar to the blaring horns and halting brakes in a traffic jam. Kakashi gently closed his book and set it down, finally gracing her with eye contact. "You weren't at the school today so let me catch you up on the latest gossip. Supposedly one of the vampires at Daichi fed off one of the students."

Kakashi nodded with mild interest, trying to ignore the all knowing glint in Anko's beige eyes. "Any idea of when this actually occurred?"

Anko tightened the hold on his leg. "Last night."

He nodded again. "I see." She raised her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but think that with that expression and those fangs that he probably should've been terrified. "Was it a killing or is the student now a henkōchi?"

"The latter," she answered.

"Ah." He really wished she would let go of his leg. Her strength was double his and he wasn't enjoying the feeling of the bone creaking under pressure. "How was this found out so quickly?"

She stretched her shoulders back, her cleavage beginning to peek out through her scoop necked top. "You know Sano, right? That guy I accidentally turned a couple years back?" Kakashi did actually remember the boy which was saying something since he was horrible with faces _and_ names. He recalled that he wasn't exactly vampire material; skittish and shy, similar to that of a deer. Of course, that could have been because he had just been taken victim by Anko and that might make anyone a little uneasy. "Yeah, well, he was out hunting and suddenly smelled blood and found himself at the window of, wait for it," she stopped to allow herself a small laugh, "Haruno Sakura! Your old student! The pink-haired one, you know. Apparently the curtain was closed but he had met her through that Yamanaka girl and recognized the smell of her after a couple seconds. But here's the kicker!" Kakashi could feel this conversation going in the direction that he had been dreading. "He got a whiff of the culprit as well. Can you guess who it is?"

He kept his eyes on hers. "Who," he replied softly.

She released his leg from hers and leaned back in the chair. "Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi made no change in expression, unsure on how he was supposed to react. So everyone already knew. He had thought that he had at least another day before the news would spread. Sano hadn't struck him as the type to go and blab about something that had nothing to do with him, especially if it might get him on the bad side of one of his superior henkōchi. He made a mental note saying to make sure to find that brat and let him know to keep his big fanged mouth shut in the future.

"No comment, Kakashi?" Anko said, disrupting Kakashi's panicked thoughts.

He stood up and gave her a small smile. "None whatsoever, Anko-chan." He knew he was pushing it with that suffix. She clenched her eyes shut and bared her teeth in smile that looked similar to a grimace, especially with those fangs.

"What, are you worried you're going to get in trouble? As long as Tsunade doesn't find out, you should be fine."

Senju Tsunade, the principal of Daichi. He hadn't even thought about her. She was only a human and yet, he was more frightened of her than any of the junchi vampires. Kakashi gave her a look. "Does she know?"

Anko shrugged. "As far as I know, no." She then smirked. "But if she does, say goodbye to your fangs _and_ your balls."

No kidding. He was nauseas just thinking about it. Not only had he tampered with the peace between vampires and humans in Daichi, he had turned her favorite student into a henkōchi. It wasn't just the other students and turned student's family at risk but the very thin cloak shielding all vampires' existence as well. Kakashi wasn't going to deny he had really screwed up this time but that didn't mean he was willing to be turned in to Tsunade either. She had a special connection to vampires, having been adopted by a family of a junchi male and a human female. If anything were to disrupt the peace… well, he didn't need to seriously think about what would happen to the person responsible.

"So why Haruno, Kakashi?" Anko asked, her fingers tapping against the table. "I mean, she's cute and has some nice legs but…"

"I hadn't had any blood in two weeks," he interrupted. It was bad enough people knew he had turned Sakura, he didn't want them thinking that he had chosen her on purpose as well.

She grunted, probably a little disappointed there weren't some more scandalous details to add into the already bubbling pot of drama. Even though he wasn't looking at her anymore, choosing to instead stare off into the lights of Tokyo city, he could feel her eyes sloping down from his face and to his chest, then his stomach and lastly his crotch. He knew what she was going to ask next.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Bingo.

He sighed. "No, of course not." There was no need to mention Sakura being naked and trembling as his finger dipped into her. Nope. No need, whatsoever.

Her voice sounded surprised. "But the blood is always better when the victim is turned on; it flows faster and is sweeter. I was pretty sure that was common practice with you."

It was something he did do often but Sakura was his student and he guessed that even in the control of the beast within him, he couldn't get himself to take what wasn't his. Or it could've just been he didn't have enough blood in him to produce an erection.

Either way, he didn't have sex with her and he was grateful for even the slightest detail in which he didn't screw up.

Kakashi turned to her and gave her one of his smiles he reserved for conversations he wasn't enjoying. "Besides warning me of Tsunade's possible wrath, I'm sure there was another reason you came here, Anko-chan." He eyed her fangs that had been bared since she had arrived on his balcony.

She snickered and stood from the chair, walking towards him until her breasts flattened against his chest and their noses were only centimeters apart. "It's been a week since I fed last," she whispered.

Kakashi chuckled. "I see, so you could care less if I get caught by Tsunade, you just came here for a free ride."

Anko nuzzled his neck and dragged her tongue down to his collar bone. "You don't mind." She brought her gaze back to his. "Let's help each other out."

A little sex and blood would be a nice distraction and he decided to take her up on her offer by pulling her into his apartment.

Sakura could wait until morning.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Ohmygoodness, I actually finished chapter two! And I finished it before my set deadline! (June 8th) Yeah! Was it any good? If not, please be honest. I won't be offended.<p>

First thing I'd like to talk about: Yes, Sakura and Sasuke were only around thirteen-fourteen when they had that steamy moment. Don't call me twisted or anything because believe me, that stuff happens _all_ the time. I thought it was in character and it's not like they had actual sex so don't get your panties in a twist. If that stuff offends you, please don't read. (Although, I think that's the only moment we're going to have like that in this story.) Also, I do not think the love that Sakura had for Sasuke was healthy and I really don't believe that the relationship they had was healthy so don't accuse me of encouraging young girls to engage in situations like this.

I didn't think I could have Kakashi and Sakura face each other yet because there's going to be a lot of awkwardness and confusion so I figured I needed to keep them seperate so I could get a good handle on what they're feeling. But in actuality, you don't get a clear idea on what either of them are feeling. (laughs) Sorry about that... oh! And I got to bring in Anko and Tsunade, which for some reason is very exciting for me. I've never successfully written them into a story before so this is like a big accomplishment for me. (laughs)

If you were confused, vampires can drink blood from one another as well and that's what Kakashi and Anko are planning to do at the end of the chapter. Sorry if you guys were hoping for some KakaAnko sex when you got to that last section but since it's not really important to the story, I thought it would be better to imply it rather than write another ten page lemon. (laughs)

Oh, here's my replies to Krozz and eurlynx: (I couldn't send them review replies so here they are.)

Krozz: Thank you for the review! The ring in the first version of _Bloodthirsty_ was to keep them from burning in the sunlight but I figured that would be a rip off of the _The Vampire Diaries_ (the book version) so I cut it out. I'm surprised you remembered that, thanks for being a good reader!

eurlynx: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! Yeah, I hope their relationship stays interesting and doesn't go astray. It's hard for me to keep Kakashi in character while I'm writing so I'm really trying to keep the relationship fresh without entirely changing the character. I know I don't update as fast as some writers but I did update and that's an accomplishment all on its own. (laughs)

Thank you, all ten of you that reviewed, I was very happy to see I had good responses. Reviews really keep me inspired so hopefully you guys will stay with this story.

Look out for chapter three, I'll try my hardest to have it up by June 31st! (at the latest.)

Ciao!

- Nini

P.S.: Chapter's title is from _Rumor Has It_ by Adele.

Glossary:

_Sensei_ – honorific for teacher, manga-ka, etc. If you want to be a writer and you're getting advice or help from someone else, you would refer to them as sensei. (Or their name-sensei.)  
><em>Chan<em> – honorific usually used for girls, lovers or children. When the girls left that little chalk drawing on Kakashi's chalkboard saying, "Shi-chan love!" that was highly inappropriate but because Kakashi is so laidback and friendly, he allows it.  
><em>Daichi<em> – "Dai" means "large, great" and "Chi," depending on which character you use can either mean "wisdom, intellect" (which is how the school's name is written) or "earth, land."  
><em>Kun<em> – honorific usually used for boys but can also be used for girls with boyish names like Tohru.  
><em>Tokyo University<em> – the most prestigious school in Japan. If you've read _Love Hina_, you know exactly how hard it is to get into.  
><em>Junchi<em> - "Jun" means "pure" (can also mean "obedient" depending which character you use) and "chi" means "power, blood." (And if you look above, "chi" can mean other things as well.)  
><em>Henkōchi <em>- "Henkō" means "changed." You already know what "chi" means.


End file.
